Insubordination
by Pyrassion
Summary: Liberty Trentan is 17 years old. When she discovers she is a mutant, she runs away to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, makes friends, and faces hard decisions...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I slammed the doors of Charles Xavier's room shut. It had been two weeks since I left my home and my family behind; to be honest I thought it took me way too long. Ever since I started sneaking looks in the news paper and the six o'clock news, I had lost all interest in my family and had all my attention on a man named Eric Lensherr, or, Magneto. This man was a mutant that could control metal. I was ten years old when I found out that I had the ability to create any fire I wanted, and look where it brought me, another crap hole probably filled with even more crap hole that I have to deal with. I didn't have too many things with me, a notebook and pen to record the history of my so called 'life', my sketch book, I had been drawing before I learned to say blah and poo like that, and of course some clothes. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand that Xavier had given me with a room number on it. I was hoping that when I opened the door to room sixteen that there would be nobody in there and I didn't have to share a room. As you can imagine I was not too happy to here. 'The school for gifted youngsters,' how exiting. As I reached the door to my room I was disappointed to hear the voice of a girl.

I stopped for a moment to eavesdrop and hear what kind of a person I was to share a room with from now on. "I wonder what John's doing right now?"

Then a boy's voice returned her question, "Well, its one thirty, so he should be just finishing detention with Storm right now."

"Yeah, if he actually goes this time." The girl remarked

I made a mental note not to tick this John off if I ever spoke to him. I thought I had heard enough and actually didn't care what my roommate, or mates were like or what they thought about me. If they didn't like me that was their problem, I was not going to change for anyone any time soon. I made one little knock on the door and made my entrance. I took a couple of steps forward shut the door behind me and said casually, "Hey." and dropped my bag on the ground.

"Can I help you?" the girl said with a disgusted face.

She obviously was not too happy to see me, wait until she finds out I'm staying. The girl had brown hair, in the middle of light and dark, she had colored the front of her hair white, she has a very rounded face and I thought she had a big nose. The boy she was with had brown hair, kind of spiky at the top, and unlike the girl, a thin face and small nose.

"This is room sixteen right?" I asked politely ignoring her ugly face.

"Yes why?" she said holding the face I wish she would get rid of, not for my sake, but for hers.

"Well gee," I started, "I don't think it's really that hard is it? I have a bag in my hand a piece of paper that says 'your room will be' in big bold red letters I might add."

It was fun to watch her face go all scrunchy with the 'what ever' face.

"Well excuse me, but if you're moving into this room you've gotta be nice to me, got it?" she finished her speech by moving her head from side to side; I had to struggle not to laugh.

"That won't be too difficult." I said.

The boy got up and interrupted before we went too far, which he knew I would not stop until someone else did.

He took hold of the girls arm, "well since you're going to be staying here I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you so, hi, I'm Bobby Drake." He held out his hand, I shook it.

"I'm Liberty Trentan." Damn! I meant to say a fake name.

The girl walked over to me still looking tense, "I'm Marie, but please call me Rouge."

"Hi." I said nodding my head.

Rouge pointed over to a bed in the corner of the room, "You can drop your bag over there, unpack your stuff later you can come have lunch with us. Our friend John will be there too."

"Uh, ok." I said dropping my stuff on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we walked down the hall they made it so I was in the middle. There was an awkward silence. Bobby was the first to break it,

"So, Libby, Can I call you Libby?"

I answered him by saying, "What ever tickles your pickle."

This made them both laugh instantly, I laughed with them a little because I didn't want to look like an idiot to the people walking by.

"Okay Libby, what do you do? Your mutation I mean." He asked me this while trying to catch his breath, it took a while.

I didn't understand, I never thought it was that funny. I pulled out my custom made lighter. I was quite proud the design I made, it looks something like this:

I looked down at my hand that had fire molding around it. "I can create and control fire."

I was surprised I was actually starting to like them, even though Bobby was really the only one talking, but I would fix that.

"So," I Said to Rogue sitting down at a table, "What can you do?"

She looked at me for a moment, then looked up and smiled.

"Hey John, have fun?"

I turned around in my chair to find a boy no taller then about 5' 11", he had his brown hair gelled back and looked at me with brown eyes.

He looked back up at Bobby and Rogue and said a politely, "Who the hell is this?"

Rogue was first to answer. "John this is my new roommate Liberty."

"Pleasure." He said sitting down across from me.

"Oh no, the pleasures all mine." I said this sarcastically.

I could tell he knew by the way his face went when he looked at me. And when he didn't look away I thought he was waiting for something. So I stared back for a moment while Bobby and Rogue talked to each other pleasantly not realizing that I have a lunatic staring at me.

"You got a camera with you?" I said smiling politely, although I knew he could see right through it.

"No." he said with a fake smile in return.

"Aw, not that's just too damn bad isn't it? Because if you did I can assure you it would most definitely last longer." I said with a 'serious' face.

A smile went across his face "That's the best thing you can come up with?"

"It's all I have to come up with for you." I tilted my head to the side slightly. And as fast as my grin came, his left. i could tell we were all going to be best friends, I would hold on to this moment forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was now in bed; I was not very comfortable though. The springs in my bed poked me no matter how I lay and Rogue's snoring didn't help my situation at all. I made a mental note to pretend to snore all night tomorrow. In the end I ripped the sheets from bed off and took my pillow to a spot where I had no fear of Rouge stepping on me in the morning. Now all I had to do was shut up her infernal snoring.

When I woke up I almost screamed; Rogue was looking down at me. I sat up.

"Come on Libby we have to get ready for class." She said as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Oh, that's all? Would you like me to peel you a grape while I'm at it?" I lay back down and closed my eyes.

"All I asked you to do was get ready for class." She said.

"Yea but that's like me asking you to jump ten feet high or something ridiculous like that." I said opening my eyes.

She was standing in the doorway brushing her teeth. "You could go to class, or you could skip and get people to think that you're the female version of John."

"Works for me." I said looking in my itty bitty bag that I brought with me.

I took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said I'm with stupid. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Rogue?" I said searching my bag.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, can I borrow a hair tie?" I said getting up.

"If you come in the bathroom there should be one on the counter."

"Thanks. I guess it would be good if I brushed my teeth huh?" I asked tying my hair in the usual spiky bun.

I left the bathroom to get my tooth brush. "Can I use your toothpaste?"

"Sure." She said turning off the shower.

I got the toothpaste and put some on my brush. It was extremely thick and the color was quite unusual. It was kind of a purple at one minute then you look back again and it's a brown. I decided I would use a breath mint for now and ask Bobby or John if they had different toothpaste I could use.

I decided it would be best if I made my bad before we left. I'm sure you can imagine how that went. I hadn't quite decided if I was actually going to class yet, Rouge said something about John sleeping in, I guess if he is there and he asks I could skip with him. They will understand, it is my first full day here after all. Hmm, maybe I could get someone to tell me where

the fridge is. I skipped dinner last night to unpack. I was so hungry that I could eat a whole pig, that's been roasted on a spit with pepper, and maybe a pinch of salt as well.

Rouge came out of the bathroom and interrupted my thoughts, I thought it was quite rude, could she not see that I was thinking about a roasted pig? "I forgot to ask you, but how come you were sleeping on the floor?"

I looked at her then walked over to my bed. I patted it and a spring shot up and onto the floor. "How could I not?"

She laughed and walked into the bathroom again.

"Think we should wake him up?"

Rouge and I had arrived at John's room,

"And as usual I have to wake him up." Said Rogue.

What I do not understand is why she said _she_ has to wake him up f _I_ am the one that was left to wake him up while she went to get Bobby.

I knocked on the door and yelled at him, "Open the door I need to use some toothpaste."

I heard him moan then open the door, I walked in then looked at him, "You look awful." He said closing the door.

I walked to the bathroom and called back to him, "Well, I don't think you'd be looking to peachy either if you had to sleep on the floor with a girl who's snoring sounds like an ape."

I heard him snicker a little before asking me, "Liberty right?"

"Call me Libby."

"What ever, so, you didn't her toothpaste in your mouth did you?

"No, it looked way to beautiful to eat." I pulled out my toothbrush and put some of his normal looking toothpaste on it.

"I'm changing don't come out." He closed the door.

I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed my brush. John walked in.

"Excited about class?" he asked grabbing gel out of the cupboard.

"Yep, I'm so excited I'm skipping. How's that for a first day?" I leaned on the wall.

"It's how I spent my first day… and for that matter all the rest of them."

We sat in silence for a bit.

"Well," he said putting the gel away and facing me, "I'm skipping, want me to show you where everything is?"

"The only thing that I need to know is where the fridge is."

He smiled, "Come on."

For breakfast I had my usual nutritious meal, ice cream. We ate out of the box because there was less then half left. We had just finished and were heading out when we bumped into a professor.

"Why are you two not in your classes?" she asked.

I answered immediately, "I didn't know where all the classes took place and John offered to show me around."

There was a moments pause then, "Alright, but I want you two in all your classes tomorrow, you especially John."

He nodded his head and she walked away. "You think fast kid."

I smiled.

He half smiled. "You have no intention of going to class tomorrow do you?"

I answered him by saying, "I have no intention of going, but I think Rouge and Bobby will drag me if they have to."

"Just do what I do, get up really early and they won't know that you're gone until they wake up. Tell you what, if you get up at four in the morning then I'll take you out and show the school grounds?"

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ended up sleeping on the floor again and Rogue's snoring was worse this time. It was not low like an ape; it was high pitched like a chimpanzee. But that's okay, because I am only going to be here for a couple of more hours because I am meeting John. Minutes felt like years. I decided to get changed and see id I could find anything to eat in the kitchen. All I could find was some chewed up chicken, or at least I think that is what it was. You would think they would have better food in this millionaire mansion, you got to wonder who pays the mortgage. John entered.

"Have I really been sitting her for three hours drinking one bottle of soda, or did toy have a chimpanzee sleeping beside you too? I took a sip from my Dr. Pepper.

"I don't go to sleep usually. Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you, what power do you have?" he walked over to the fridge, saw the chewed up chicken and closed it right away. He reached for a soda in the cupboard instead.

"I can control fire around me, I can create it, I just carry a lighter with me because it's something to play with when I get board." I took another sip of my soda.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you serious? I can control fire as well, but I can't create it. Lets see."

I held up my hand and within seconds my whole hand had a thin sheet of fire dancing around it.

He grinned. "Let's see the lighter."

I handed him my lighter. He seemed to like it because he put it in his pocket and said, "Let's go." He got up and started walking away.

"Forgetting something?" I asked him.

He turned, "Right." He said, jogged over and finished his soda. "Thanks." He said.

"My lighter you idiot!"

He laughed and tossed it to me.

"Oh, John, I forgot my hair tie back at my room."

He turned on his heels and started the other way, "I'll come with you."

I held up my hand for him to stop so I could listen for the chimpanzee. I could not hear her snoring but I could not hear her moving around. We were being so careful because we had spent an hour in the kitchen talking. I told him to stay put. I tip-toed into the bathroom, put the hair tie on my wrist, closed the door quietly behind me and turned around. Rouge was not there. I thought hard, yes, she was there when I came in. I hurried out. I shut the door and found Rouge and Bobby standing in front of John.

Bobby took me by the arm and started dragging me down the hall. "Why weren't you in class yesterday?"

"I was with John."

"That's it?" he said looking at me.

"He was, showing me around." I gave him a toothy smile.

"Well you _and_ John are going to class today." Rogue said from behind me.

"Bobby you're hurting my arm."

"Oh, sorry." He let go of my arm. Great that is going to bruise.

"I can't go to class without my books." I thought I had him.

"John's holding them; we told him that if he goes to class Rogue and I will buy him a CD and lunch. He didn't think just the CD was enough," Bobby looked back at John. "Greedy bugger."

John came up beside me and handed me my books. "Thanks a ton." "Tip?" he held his hand out to me, I made a chucking sound and he pulled away.

When we got into our classes I did not hear anything they said except for the first couple of words. For example: "Today we won't be continuing the blah blah blah…" – Ororo Monroe/Storm. Or "Has anybody ever read a book blah blah blah…" – Scott Summers/Cyclops. I did not even hear one word in Jean Grey's class because I fell asleep at the door. John and Bobby had to hold me up while Rogue slapped me. I got off the hook though because it was my first day in class and they knew I was not used to getting up early. Too bad every day could not be my first. Once Bobby and John got me in my seat, I fell asleep again almost immediately.

"Libby? Libby, class is over."

I opened my eyes; Rogue, Bobby, and John were standing in front of me.

"Well, for us it is." Rogue said standing up straight.

I picked up my books and we headed for lunch.

"Hey, wait a minute," I said stopping. "John gets a CD and lunch bought for him because he went to class and I get nothing?"

Rogue and Bobby looked at each other. "M-hmm." They both said together.

John did not object. I will make sure his life is hell for a couple of hours today.

John looked at Bobby, "I want my CD."

Bobby looked at John, "I want my lunch."

They sat down and started eating. I thanked the lord that they had re-stocked the fridge and there was no more chewed up chicken. I sat down at the table with some ice cream.

"Is that all you eat? Bobby asked.

"Yup." I took a bite.

"You'll die if you don't eat anything else you know." He said

I knew he was trying to scare me.

I stared at my ice cream, "Nothing much to live for."

They all looked at me. Now I was scaring them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rogue and I walked into our room and the first thing I saw was my bed. It looked soft and fluffy and was perfectly made.

"Hey," I said looking at Rogue, "my beds a mess."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I told Xavier that your bed was broken and that you had been sleeping on the floor and he said that he would get you a new one as soon as possible."

"Cool, he can fix the bed, so can he fix the snoring you do?"

She looked at me. "I snore?"

"Like a dying cow."

She laughed and went into the bathroom. I sat down on my new bed and started bopping up and down.

Rogue called from the bathroom, "Did you actually mean that you have nothing to live for? Are you gonna kill yourself or something?"

I got up from my bed, "If I killed myself how would I hear your retched snoring each night?"

"So that's a no?" She asked.

I sighed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because I'd miss you; only a little though."

I laughed. "I'm going for a snack."

"Promise me that you won't eat any ice cream?" She came out of the bathroom and watched as I opened the door.

I turned around and smiled, "What ever."

I shut the door and started walking down the hall.

"Hey."

I turned around and caught something but did not bother looking at it. I looked at John down the hall. I remembered that I was to make his life crap around me.

"It's the one Bobby bought for me, I copied it for you."

He turned and started walking away, I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. "Oh, yeah," he turned and walked backwards. "Stop eating so much ice cream, even I don't eat that much."

He gave me a little wave and turned the corner. I looked at my hands. It was a copy of the CD that Bobby bought for him. I told my self to forget about being mean to him.

When I got to the kitchen there was only one person sitting by the counter. I remembered him, while switching form classes Rouge and Bobby said hi to him. Damn, the one time I need to remember a name is the one time I can't, oh well. I walked over to the fridge. He almost jumped out of his skin when I opened the door, he jumped up and claws shot out of his hands. I thought this would be a good time for some drama so I let go of the door and ran away. I heard him call after me a couple of times but I pretended not to hear him. I liked running, but not from a fight. If I am in a fight I make sure I finish it.

I started walking down the hall eventually because I could not hear him following me. I got inside and sat on my bed.

I looked at Rogue across from me. "I'm hungry."

She gave me a face, "You just got back from eating." She saw the CD John gave me in my hands, "What's that?"

"Nothing" I said getting up.

"Well it's obviously something, let me see it." She held out her hand.

I looked at her.

"Please?"

I held out my hand to her.

"The one with the CD in it." She said rolling her eyes.

"How do you know it's a CD?" I asked her.

She stared at me for a second, "Because you're holding a CD case."

I pretended to think out loud by accident. "Damn! She's smarter than I thought."

Rogue smiled.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

Suddenly the CD was ripped out of my hands, I turned around, Bobby had snuck up behind me.

"Give me back my CD."

"Make me." He said smiling playfully.

I concentrated on Bobby's finger tips and just as they caught fire slightly, John walked in with some salad. Bobby dropped the CD on the floor and started yelling.

"Oh cool! Dinner and a show!" John sat down on the floor grinning.

I quickly picked up the CD and ran out. I did not close the door but it slammed anyway, Bobby must be following me. I sharply turned the corner and sat down. I checked the case over for damage; good nothing.

John turned the corner. "You know I can't follow you very well if you're running down the hall and I have salad in my hand."

"I didn't know you'd be following me."

He kicked me lightly as a gesture to move over.

He held up two different bottles of dressing, "Italian or Balsamic?"

I realized he was talking to me. "Oh, well, I like Italian better."

He sat down the other dressing and poured some Italian dressing on top of the salad and pushed it over to me carefully.

"You brought the salad for me?" I asked looking at it. I have to say it did look awfully good.

"Bobby wanted me to make sure you had something other than ice cream."

I brought the salad closer and took a bite. Rogue and Bobby turned the corner.

"Why would you do that? You could have hurt him!" Rogue looked disgusted.

"I made it so I wouldn't." I put down my fork; I had a feeling this was going to take a while.

Bobby was next to speak. "Rogue for the last time, I wasn't screaming in pain or anything like that, I was _laughing_."

She looked at him then me. "If you knew you wouldn't hurt him then why did you run away so fast, you had nothing to worry about?"

"Yeah, I didn't have to worry about him, I had to worry about you, you looked like a hairy buffalo ready to trample me."

She took her glove off and walked towards me. John and Bobby grabbed her; I never knew they could move so fast.

She relaxed, "I'm sorry, come on Bobby, John are you coming?"

He looked at Rogue, "No, I'll stay here and make sure she eats all this salad."

"Suit your self."

Rogue and Bobby left down the hall.

I looked at John. "Does taking off her glove have something to do with her mutation?"

"She has the ability to borrow mutant's powers and basically kill people just by touching them, that's why she's always wearing the gloves."

I nodded.

We heard Bobby's voice echo down the hallway, "Rogue what's wrong?"

John and I got up and jogged down the hall. I stopped, Rouge was running at me. She pushed me down and grabbed my face, I could hear Bobby and John yelling and trying to pry her off me. My whole body felt numb and I could not breathe, I felt weaker by the second. Damn you girl it was just a joke.

"She lives, we thought we were gonna have to put ice cream under your nose or something retarded like that."

I heard Bobby laugh.

I am in the hospital. "Damn I hate hospitals."

"Well would you have liked it better if we had left you there in the hall with Rogue to die?" Bobby asked me.

John sighed, "It would have been a lot easier on the arms."

I turned my head and looked at him. "I'm not that heavy."

Both answered at the same time, Bobby said no, John said yes.

I looked back at John, "Woos."

"I am not a woos."

"Are too."

"Are not, Bobby was the one making the dying noises." He got up and started making faces and groaning.

I laughed a little, groaned then said, "I'm too tired to laugh, get out I'm going to sleep."

I closed my eyes. I really did feel tired, I was hungry too.

"John, you ate my salad." I kept my eyes closed.

He stopped and turned around. "How did you know that?"

I smiled still keeping my eyes closed. "Because, you just told me."

"You sneaky bitch."

I head Bobby laugh.

"Go away I'm asleep, oh and if you come back bring me some salad, but keep it away from John."

A couple of hours later when they let me out, I was still very tired. They told me to stay out of class for the rest of the day, and as you can imagine, I was perfectly fine with that.

I went straight to my room and fell asleep without getting undressed.

"Libby we're putting in a movie want to watch it?"

I opened my eyes; Bobby was looking down at me.

"What movie is it?"

"The Hill's Have Eyes."

"Ok."

I got up and we walked down to the living room. We all sat in the dim semi-darkness of the living room in front of the plasma screen television. All of the sudden I liked this school a lot more. John was on his hands and knees putting the movie in the DVD player.

He got up and saw me. "Have a good snooze?"

I half smiled. "Well, it wasn't on the floor so that made it a little better."

I looked around; there were three people I did not know.

A girl looked up, "Is this girl you told us about Bobby?"

"Yep, Libby, this is Jubilee, Pietro and Kitty."

I shook hands with everyone, well, kind of; I went to shake Kitty's hand and went right through it. I gave her a little smile instead.

I sat down on a couch on the far side of the room. Bobby sat down beside Kitty. Jubilee came in the room with popcorn; I did not even realize she left.

She handed each person their own bowl of ice cream and popcorn. "I didn't know who wanted what so I just gave each of you a little bit of both."

Jubilee handed me my bowl.

"That's fine with me." I said.

John sat down beside me and scooped my ice cream out of my bowl and into his.

"That was my ice cream." I said watching the space where it had once been.

"No more ice cream for a week." He said walking back to the DVD player.

The movie turned on and John stood up, "I'll get the lights."

Jubilee came out of the kitchen again with her own bowl and sat on the other side of Bobby. Pietro sat down beside me and looked up at me.

I looked over at everyone else, "Isn't he a little young to be watching this movie?"

Bobby looked at me, "We argued about that for about twenty minutes before I came and got you—"

"They decided that I was mature enough to watch." Pietro said giving me a toothy smile, I kind of lifted my top lip and moved to the other side of the couch a little, he moved closer and kept watching me with a smile.

The previews ended and the actor's names started coming up.

"We don't need to watch this do we?" Jubilee said, "Where's John? We'll get him to be the FF person."

At that moment John walked in from the kitchen with a mouth full of popcorn. We stared at him.

He swallowed, "What?"

He picked up the converter and sat on the floor be low my feet. We all waited while he fast forwarded past the names. When he played he set the remote on the floor beside him and leaned back on my legs.

"You're not too heavy." I said.

I could tell he was smiling, "Wait 'til you feel my full weight."

I closed my eyes and turned my head so I was facing Pietro, I opened my eyes; he gave me another toothy smile. "The movies over there." I pointed to the plasma TV.

Jubilee moved over on the couch, "Pietro stop bugging Libby, come sit over here with me, Bobby and Kitty."

He leaned back on the sofa and crossed his arms, "But I wanna sit here."

John sat up and turned to him, "Go sit with them." He said standing up with his bowl.

"No, and what are you gonna do about it, set my hair on fire?"

15

"No," I said, "_I_ will." So I did.

He immediately got up, I put out the fire. He looked at me, his smile was gone, and instead he had a competitive look on his face. It was my turn to give him a toothy smile. He walked over and sat in between Jubilee and Bobby and John sat beside me. Now was my chance to get my ice cream back. Damn he had already eaten it all. I put my spoon down.

He looked at me, "I knew you'd try for it."

"Just watch the movie." I said playfully.

When the movie was over it was about ten pm. Everyone went to bed. John Bobby and I all walked slowly in the direction of our rooms.

"Libby, when you get in your room, don't kill Rogue." Bobby said

"Yeah, only hurt her a little."

Bobby glared at John. "I'm just kidding, but personally I'd want revenge if it were me."

Bobby glanced at him. "Yeah well she's not you, you wouldn't do anything like that would you?"

I did not answer.

John looked at Bobby, "Ooo, she's not as nice as we thought she was. What do you do to people when they tick you off?"

I shrugged.

"What _do_ you do to them?"

"Well, I kicked a teacher in the shins, and I almost gave the principal a nosebleed. That was the day before I left for here."

Bobby and John looked at each other.

Bobby was first to break the silence. "Well, to tell you the truth, I can kinda see you doing it, if you got angry enough."

John nodded.

"I was satisfied, I thought it was a job well done." I said proudly.

Bobby's face went all funny; I do not think he thought I would do anything like that un-purpose.

"How many times did you do stuff like that?" Bobby asked me.

"Well," I thought for a moment. "Actually I did it a couple of times a week I think."

I stopped in front of my room. "Well, see you later."

I walked inside and saw Rogue sitting on her bed. We watched each other for a moment before she said "I'm sorry."

I turned around to look at her, "Give me one good reason why _I_ shouldn't try to kill _you_."

We stared at each other for another moment; my hands clenched into fists and caught fire. I threw the fire towards her; she lifted her hands in front of her face and screamed as her skin peeled. She screamed in pain

again and I thanked Xavier for putting me on the first floor as I jumped out the window. Since it was almost ten fifteen pm it was dark by now so I wouldn't be seen in my dark clothes. I had never really been outside so I had no idea where I was going. Eventually I ended up in a courtyard with a big fountain. Suddenly I found my thoughts on Magneto. I did not know how they got there but they did. I was thinking about his power and what he used it for. I thought it would be interesting to be around him. I knew he had another mutant with him called Mystique; she can take the form of any thing or one and mimic their voice perfectly. They were both using their mutations all the time; I wanted to be able to use my powers freely as well. I constantly wondered what it would be like to be around him, and what it would be like to be a part of one of his plans. I sat down in a corner where no one could see me if they came looking for me. Maybe they won't come looking for me, they know it is chilly outside and I do not have a jacket or food. Maybe they will wait for me to come back. Or maybe no one will ever think of me for hours after they are all back in bed. Maybe I won't give them the satisfaction of me coming back; maybe I will go find Magneto.

"Libby?"

Damn, who is it? John passed the corner without noticing me; well at least I knew it was a good hiding spot. I stood up and walked behind him for a while before going beside him. We stopped walking and we turned to face each other.

"So, you burned her hands huh?"

"Well, I was going for her face, but she moved just in time."

I walked over and sat on the fountain. John walked over and sat beside me. All my thoughts were still on Magneto.

"Can I ask what you're thinking about?"

I looked at him and debated on whether to tell him or not.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

He nodded his head.

"Before I came here the first mutants I had ever heard of was Magneto and Mystique. Ever since I've been thinking about them constantly, about their powers, what they do with them, the things they try to do with them. Before you came out here I was wondering what it would be like to work with them. He has a group of mutants that's always growing. I want to use my power without getting in trouble with anyone."

He looked at me.

I spoke again before he could. "If you didn't come, I would probably be on my way to finding him right now."

He looked as though he was thinking hard. "He is very interesting." He said without looking at me.

"John, you and Bobby are really the only friends I have here, if I left you guys would be the only ones that I would be leaving and no one would miss me. I'm considering the possibility of leaving."

He still did not look at me. "I've been thinking about him too, so if you do go, tell me first, we'll go together."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we got inside as you can imagine people were staring. One kid came up to me and said, "Is it true that you burned Rogue's arms and legs off?"

I stared at him for a second then said, "Yes, and if you don't get out of my way in five seconds I'll do the same to you, and I count by fives."

He looked terrified, I never knew someone so small could move so fast.

I turned to John, "I can't go back to my room, first of all they'll be waiting for me and second of all, people will be crowded and by the time I get half way there I'll probably have killed most of the people there."

"You can sleep on the sofa in my room."

I whispered a thank you to him and we avoided as many people as possible as we headed off to his room. When we finally reached his door he told me he was going to get some food from the kitchen. I told him to get me some chicken teriyaki.

He just laughed and said, "Even in the worst of times,"

"What?" I said as he walked away towards the kitchen.

I went inside, sat on the sofa and turned on the television. I started flipping through unfamiliar channels. Finally I stopped on the news to see if there was anything on Magneto. I got up and started making the sofa into a bed. I stopped; the headline on the TV caught my attention. I sat back down. It said:

**Mutant Attacks President**

Magneto must be behind this, it is something he would do.

John walked in. "What are you watching?"

He put two burgers on the table in front of the sofa.

I looked at him, "The president was attacked by a mutant."

"When?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said putting my attention back on the television because a man started speaking.

"This morning the president was attacked by a mutant, we don't know exactly how many there were. We don't have much information at this time but we do know that a guard had not yet lost consciousness and had been able to shoot it. People in the White House are being questioned, but we still have no idea of where it might be. We'll be back after this."

"It?" I said in disgust, "He could have at least said 'where the _mutant_ is."

John picked up his burger. "They treat us like we're pieces of meat," he took a tiny bite, chewed and swallowed. "So that's exactly how I intend to treat them."

When I woke up in the morning it was only four o'clock in the morning. I decided to try and avoid as many people as possible so I got ready and wrote a note for John before I left.

When I got to the kitchen I grabbed a soda and some Ritz crackers and headed back, but I had to stop because the bottom of the box broke open just as I was turning out. I put the soda down beside me and ran around the doorway grabbing the chips and putting them in the garbage. I picked up my soda and put the last of my chips in the garbage, I turned around and this time I almost dropped my drink, Bobby was standing in front of me.

"Is she okay?" I asked him.

"She has bandages on her hands; they said it won't take long for them to heal though. Libby, I know you could have done a lot worse, but I'm glad you didn't."

I walked passed him and sat at down at the counter. "Yeah, I was saving the rest for later."

He walked over and sat across from me, "Seriously, I know if you wanted to you could have killed her."

I looked down at my soda. "I _did_ want to."

We did not speak for a bit.

"But you didn't."

I looked over at him. "Bobby she almost killed me over a little joke. What I really would like to know is why she did it, I thought we were friends. If she hated me so much she wanted to kill me, why didn't she just tell me?" I got up and walked over to the window.

He got up, "Well, there must be a reason."

"Better be a damn good one." The fridge opened, I sighed. "There's nothing in there except for ice cream, leftover chicken legs and some coleslaw." I turned to walk out.

He pulled out the tub of ice cream. "Thanks." He said sitting down.

"Yeah, what ever." I said walking out the door.

I was angry. Why wouldn't he stop talking to her? If she did something like that to him I would stop talking to her.

"Hey, kid?"

Damn it, a teacher saw me, just what I need right now. I turned around. It was Mr. Metal claws come shooting out of the hands guy.

I debated on weather to run or not. "Yeah?"

If I ran I couldn't go back to John, then he would get in trouble.

"Sorry if I scared you the other day."

I kind of shook my head. "Yeah." I said turning.

"Hey, hold on a sec,"

Shit.

"You're that kid that's been hanging around with Rogue and the others

right?"

"Uh, no sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else." I turned to go again.

"Look," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you or give you a detention, never believed in that kinda crap."

I turned to him. "Yes, I am."

"And you're the one she almost killed?"

I nodded

"What did you do to tick her off so much?"

"Nothing," I told him, "nothing that I can think of."

He did not talk for a couple of seconds. "Are you talking to her?"

"No."

"Is she talking to you?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you relax for a couple of minutes and ask her why she did it?"

I looked at him. "I don't have a temper."

He lifted one eyebrow. "You're gonna break that bottle." He pointed to my soda.

I had not realized that I was squeezing the bottle so hard my hand was hurting.

Suddenly, without any warning I lost it. "Why didn't she tell me she didn't like me?"

He stayed calm like he had been waiting for the question. "You'd have to ask her that."

I thought for a second. "If I see her in the hall I'll smack her."

"No you won't. You're just confused and angry with her."

"I'll ask my questions, and then I'll hit her!"

He took in what I said. "Makes sense. Wait, forget I said that."

I laughed a little. "Hey you're smiling."

"Forget I did that."

He nodded. "So when did you get in here?"

"Last night." I told him.

"Last night," his forehead went all wrinkly, "where did you sleep?"

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you."

He laughed. I turned and walked away.

When I got back to John he was still asleep, so I put the old clothes he had given me back on and was asleep within seconds.

I opened my eyes, people were screaming. I looked over at John, he sat up. We both picked up our lighters and hurried into the hall.

"Come on," he said grabbing my wrist, "follow everyone else."

We started running down the hall.

"Why?" I asked confused. "Where are we going? What's happening?"

"I don't know, but better to be safe then sorry; we gotta get out of here."

A window smashed not to far away.

"John!"

We stopped; Bobby was looking at us from down the hall.

"Where's Rogue?" he asked us.

"I don't know."

Bobby looked at me. "I got to find her."

He ran the other way.

"Hey!" John looked over to me, "Are you coming or getting out"

"I'll come."

"Okay, let's go."

We ran after him down the hall. Bobby shouted her name.

"Bobby!" she said turning the corner. "This way."

We followed her back the way she came. We stopped though, down the hallway there were silhouettes of people behind the window. The second they disappeared the window exploded. We quickly ran the other way. We ran downstairs to the entrance of the school. But we were stopped again when the front doors opened up and people shone flashlights in our faces. We backed away. Someone yelled, then Mr. Metal claws come shooting out of the hands guy, I really ought to ask his name some time.

"Lets go." He beckoned us forward towards the front doors. But when we reached them, there were more lights on us and the sound of helicopters were nearby.

"Come on, this way!" we followed him the other way.

We could still hear the sound of the helicopters as we ran down the hall, but there was no more screaming. Finally we stopped in the middle of a hall and Bobby threw himself up against the wall. I thought he was crazy until the wall opened to reveal another escape route that outside. I looked back and saw more soldiers approaching us.

"Come on!" John said to me.

Mr. Metal claws come shooting out of the hands guy shut the door behind me.

"Logan!" Rogue yelled to him.

Logan, nice name, now I have to remember it.

She started banging on the door for it to open.

"You want to shoot me, shoot me!" Logan's muffled voice said.

Bobby grabbed Rogues hand, "Rogue come on we have to go."

"No. You guys are actually going to leave him there to die?"

I held up my hand. "Um, incase you've forgotten, from what I got from all your rants about him, he is basically indestructible so why are you worrying so much?"

She glared at me. "Bobby please."

"Bobby," John started, "he can take care of himself lets go!"

"We have to hurry." Bobby said carefully opening the door so he did not

catch anyone of the soldiers attention if possible. He then made a thick wall of ice between Logan and the soldiers.

"No! No!" he yelled pounding at the ice.

I thought he seemed a little too desperate to talk to the enemy.

Rogue stuck her head out, "Logan, come on."

"Go, I'll be fine."

"But we won't."

He took one last look at the silhouettes behind the wall then walked over to us. "Go!"

We all ran down the dark corridor. We turned at least eleven corners; I must be back in Italy by now. Finally, we stopped and Bobby climbed up a ladder to our right and opened a hatch. When I got up I saw that we had traveled to the complete other side of the mansion to the garage. We all ran over to a nice blue car.

"I'm driving." John said

"Hey," Logan stopped him, "maybe next time."

I popped open the door for him to climb in the back with me and Bobby.

"Why does she get to sit in the front?" I asked

"Because apparently, I'm that much faster then you." She retorted

I just realized the pain in my feet, none of us had had time to put our shoes on. I absentmindedly flipped open my lighter, I had totally forgotten I was holding it.

"This is Cyclopes' car."

"Oh yeah?" Logan shot a claw, put it in the key slot and within second we were on the road.

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked

Logan sighed, "Stryker, his name is Stryker."

Rogue looked over to him, "Who is he?"

"I can't remember."

We sat in silence for a second or two.

"Here," Rogue said pulling a chain off her wrist. "This is yours."

He took it from her without saying anything.

John got up, "I don't like uncomfortable silences."

He reached over and pushed a button. Loud pop music blasted. He quickly turned it off and pressed another button.

"I don't think that's the CD player."

Logan picked up the cell phone, examined it then put it in his pocket. "Sit down." He said to John.

"So where we going?" He asked getting comfortable in his seat.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston, we'll head that way."

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby said looking out his window.

"Good." Logan said.

I looked down to John's hands. "Where's your lighter?"

He looked at his hands, when he realized that it was not there he started feeling himself all over. "What did you do? You took it didn't you?" He started going through all his pockets panicking.

"John. John!"

He looked up breathing heavily.

"Look." I said pointing down.

He picked up his lighter from the seat between his legs. I started laughing.

"Shut up." He said looking out the window. "You'd panic if you thought you'd lost yours."

"I'd be _angry_ I lost it, but incase you've forgotten, to start a fire all I need is my imagination."

I chuckled again and turned to Bobby. "Are you okay? You're staring into space."

He looked over at me then out the window again. "Oh, yeah I'm just worried, that's all."

I was confused. "Why are you worried? You're going home for a while, isn't that good?"

"Well, yeah, except for that fact that, well, they don't really know that I'm a mutant."

"That would make me worried too. But if they don't know that you're a mutant, then where do they think you are? Or did you run away?"

"Well, I told them that I was going to a prep school."

"I see."

"But it doesn't matter; I'll take care of it when we get there. Maybe I won't even tell them."

"You should. If they love you they'll accept you for what and who you are. You shouldn't try and hide something like this from them; it could destroy your relationship with everyone that you haven't told."

He looked over at me. "How did your parents react when you told them that you're a mutant?"

"I never told them, they didn't care about me. That's really the main reason why I think that you should tell them, because you have parents that care about you, you shouldn't take that risk of destroying what you have with them."

He sighed and looked out the window again without saying anything more.

"How far are we?" I asked Logan

"Boston's just coming up now." He answered.

I opened my eyes; Bobby was looking down at me. "We're here."

I rubbed my eyes, "And I'm sure you're just tickled pink about it."

He gave a little snort and shrugged. "What can I do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the really long wait:P I had A LOT of hmwk and too many presentations. ******

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"Mom, Dad, Ronny! Is anybody home?"

John began fiddling with his lighter.

"I'll try to and find us some clothes." He looked back at John, "Don't burn anything."

He and Rogue went upstairs and Logan went into the kitchen.

"He was talking to you." I said to John.

"No, he was talking to you."

I started walking slowly towards the family room. "Was not." I whispered

He jogged after me. "Hey! I heard that. Was too."

"Whatever."

I looked at my surroundings. There was quite a bit of white. I walked over to the coffee table and picked up a Readers Digest magazine, I read some captions and decided it was boring so I sat down on the sofa and took out my lighter. I glanced over at John who had made his way over to a wall with photos plastered on it from top to bottom. I stood up and walked over to take a look at the pictures. They were family portraits starting from the time Bobby's parents got married up to what looked like up to the day he left. All of them looked so happy. I envied that.

"You guys okay?"

I jolted around.

Bobby held out some clothes to us. "Sorry, these were all I could find."

John took the clothes and jogged down the hall. "I'm first!"

I looked at Bobby, "Lets see how long it takes before he realizes that he took the purple shirt and woman's jeans."

He took a look at the clothes in his hands, looked back up at me and laughed quietly.

One or two seconds passed and the sound of a door and stomping. "Don't say a word."

He exchanged his clothes and walked away trying to hide a smile. Making sure he was gone, Bobby and I burst out laughing. Once we caught our breath Bobby went back upstairs to give Rogue her clothes.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of waiting, John came back out.

"Oh, you're back, I was just about ready to take a nap." I picked up my clothes, "I thought you flushed yourself down the toilet or something, I was starting to get worried."

He laughed.

"Back in a sec." I said heading toward the bathroom.

I walked back in the room and tossed my pyjamas on the sofa. John was looking at the pictures again. I walked over beside him.

I hesitated before asking him my question. "Do you ever miss your family?"

He sighed. "I killed my family."

"I see."

"To answer your question, no, my parents fought all the time. It was hard

because I had no friends or anyone to talk to either."

"But you got Bobby right? Didn't he help you at all?"

"Yeah, a little I guess. But it's not like he could do much about it."

"Yeah, I guess he couldn't."

"What about you, do you ever miss yours?" he walked over and sat on the sofa.

I thought about the question for a second or two. "Well, I guess that it was because of them that I left. I never really had the bond that my mom told other people we had. My parents were fighting twenty four seven, and I never really bothered with my sister because she never bothered with me, the scum of the earth."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I'd say sorry about your parents but you said you don't miss them so I guess it would be kind of pointless."

There was suddenly s small thump that came from outside.

"Was that from upstairs?" John asked looking into the hallway.

"I don't--"

"Hey Ronny-" The man looked at me and John, then over to Logan. "Who the hell are you people?"

Bobby came running downstairs with Rogue.

His mom looked over at him, "Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Bobby, who is this guy?"

"This is Professor Logan." Bobby glanced over at me. "There's something I need to tell you."

His mom looked confused, "What is it Bobby? You know you can tell us anything."

Bobby gave a fake smile. "Can we go into the living room? This, uh, might take a while."

Bobby's mom quickly went to get tea for herself, (which I thought was ridiculous, her child obviously had something important to tell her.)Everyone else walked silently into the living room and sat down waiting to hear Bobby's announcement. John began playing with his lighter as Mrs. Drake carefully walked into the room and sat down.

"Now, Bobby," she said with a smile. "What was it that you wanted to say?"

"Well, I don't know really how to say this, but…"

"Yes, what is it?" his father said getting impatient.

"I'm sorry; I'm just really worried about what you're going to say."

His mom took his hands. "It doesn't matter what ever it is you're about to say, I hope you always know that your brother, your father and I will _always_ love you no matter what."

Bobby smiled fakely again; worried he might prove her wrong. "Mutant,"

he said quickly, "I- I'm a mutant."

Bobby's brother got up and walked away.

His mother let go of his hands and sat back. "Oh… I; I don't know what to say."

Mr. Drake got up. "Yeah? Well I do."

He walked over to Bobby, grabbed his shirt and pulled him up off the couch and toward to the door.

"No weirdo will be living in my house, or be a part of this family."

"Dad, dad please. I didn't ask for it to happen. I didn't ask to be a muta-"

"Don't say that word in my house!"

"Hey!" Logan walked over to Bobby's father, "Your have no right to drag him out like thi-"

"You get out too! I want all of you out of here now or I'm calling the police!"

Rogue went outside to check on Bobby.

I glared at him and walked outside with John to see Bobby.

"Are you oka--"

"Stop…" Bobby pointed out on the front lawn where multiple police men had their guns pointing at us from behind their cars.

Bobby looked up to a window where his brother stood, "Ronny..." he mumbled. "Why did he do this? It's bad enough that I was just thrown out of my family, now their sending the police on not just me but my friends too?"

"Pooballs." I whisper to myself as Logan comes out of the house slamming

the door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, next chappy will be up soon… I hope**

**Pyrassion**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or the characters sniffle except mine, Liberty Trentan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air!" shouted the police officer to our left, gun in hand.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked.

"Logan, it was Ronny, my brother, he, he called them on us." Bobby said in a small voice.

"No talking. Now put the knives down!"

There was a loud crash from inside the house, they had broken the back door and were pouring into the house.

"They're everywhere." I said out loud, "We can't escape."

"We don't need to escape, we did nothing wrong." Bobby said.

"This is just a big misunderstanding."

"I said no talking! Now put the knives down, this is your last chance! I will fire!"

"I can't," he lifted his arms so his claws were facing an officer on each side, "look."

The claws retracted back into his hands, but the officer fired anyway. Rouge did an ear piercing scream.

The officer pointed the gun at us now "Alright; the rest of you on the ground now."

Bobby and Rouge immediately shot down to the ground, leaving John and I the only ones left standing.

"I'm not afraid to fire again!"

"They're just kids." Commented the female officer to our right.

"They're _mutants_."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I said flicking my lighter open, _fwoosh_, then shut, _click_.

"That's because it is." He sneered at me, "Now get on the ground."

"I should kill you." I said getting on my knees.

"You too boy."

"We don't want to hurt you kid." The women to the right said.

"_Pfft_, that's a bunch o'crap." I articulated.

"Hey, you shut your mouth."

"On your knees now, this is your final warning!" he told him again.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John said flicking open his lighter, "I'm the worst one."

He immediately began to cast off fire toward the officers on each side, then, he began to dissipate his fire in various directions on the lawn to rid of the police cars that surrounded us.

"John!" I said pulling on his pant leg, "This will only get us in more trouble."

But he ignored me and continued to burn anything in our way.

His face had that sort of look that whispered, _in your face, I always win_. He had that flickering spark of satisfaction in his eye. I knew he was at his happiest like this, I know what that feeling of fulfillment is like when you see something burn and slowly whittle away. In a way, it was sort of a hobby. An important and needed hobby, that helps you keep your mind off of all problems you have in life. Sometimes, I think, that without this divine distraction from everything, I think I would go nuts.

Then, without any warning, all the flames began to drift away, and John rapidly descended to knees.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned and confused.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Rogue clutching his ankle. "Hey, the fires gone, now let go you're killing him!"

I smacked her on the hand after she ignored me and continued to get rid of every single little flaming grass blade.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping him up.

He slowly nodded, then glanced over at Rogue and gave her a vexed look. Logan got up and wiped off the blood streak on his forehead. Looking around the Drake's lawn at random patches of flaming grass and overturned police cars, Logan turned and glared at John and me.

"Don't look at me, this was all his doing." I said taking a step back.

"Thanks." John remarked glimpsing at me.

I diminutively smiled at him. It looked as if Logan wanted to say something, but he did not get the chance because the X-jet landed in the street. We walked off the porch and up into the jet. When I got inside, everything was a different shade of blue, and the seats were in rows of two. I automatically ran for a front seat by the window.

John came over and sat down beside me. "Did you see that blue guy?"

"No. I was too busy going for my front window seat." I said flashing him a toothy smile.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan said taking a seat.

"Guten tag." He said giving a small wave to everyone, "My name is Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich Circus I was known as the incredible Nightcrawler."

"Yeah save it. Storm?" he said

"We're out of here." She replied taking off.

**Sorry for the long wait, sorry the chapters so short, sorry for all the sorry's :P**

**Hope you liked it, ill try to be faster with the next chapter!**

**Pyrassion**


End file.
